This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this activity is to expand and enhance the capabilities of both the Biostatistics Data Management Facility (BDMF) and the Computer Network Support Facility (CNSF). The primary operational focus is to deliver state-of-the-art services in biostatistical analysis, computer modeling, web-based data entry, database development and management, data storage, networking, connectivity, video conferencing and training to meet the needs of the fast-growing cadre of biomedical researchers at the University of Hawaii at Manoa. The CNSF was originally developed with RCMI funds beginning in 1992. The BDMF was established in 2004 with RCMI funds. In the 2006-2011 funding cycle the BDMF is focused on the growth and development of a full-service biostatistics core with plans for future institutionalization of the facility. The specific aim is to develop and increase biostatistical expertise and data management and computer modeling capacity in order to provide the quantitative resources essential for the conduct of methodologically rigorous biomedical research. Among the areas of development are: 1) calculation of power/sample size for multivariate statistical procedures;2) a web-based system for data entry into a hierarchical data-management system suitable for archival and statistical extraction;3) structural-equation modeling with emphasis in the area of multidimensional neuron-imaging data;and 4) software tools for the analysis of gene-environment interactions. The specific aim for the CNSF is to provide for the evolving needs of biomedical researchers in the areas of server-based tools, high-speed computation, network and wireless connectivity, desktop and laptop support, video conferencing and data presentation. Among the areas of development are: 1) data management and database services;2) network and communication services;and 3) desktop and presentation services. These aims not only guide the major work of each facility but they provide the blueprint for their collaboration and intersection. Clients currently served include over 90 biomedical investigators and numerous other faculty, staff and students.